For Shirayuki
by Saizo's Little Lady
Summary: Zen has always trusted Obi to be there for Shirayuki. When Prince Izana sends Zen off to another country for a month they except to see him again. No one excepts this to be the last time. There is something very dark stirring at the border of Clarines and it's coming straight for Shirayuki at the lowest point of her life. Will Obi be able to save her or will she meet the same fate?


**Just an idea I had. I've been really wanting to do a fanfiction so I've finally let myself. I haven't gotten all the plotlines worked out just yet. Suggestions are welcome! This is set around Chapter 41 of the Manga or the anime ova.**

For Shirayuki

 _"On a day like today, I heard that we should walk like this."_

 _"Who told you that?"_

 _"I wonder who it was. It seems that I've forgotten…"_

~Obi~

Sighing with annoyance, I stare past the courtyard toward the town where Master and Miss have gone. I'm such an idiot, offering romantic advice to Master Zen. The truth of it is all the many things I've suggested over time are all things I've secretly wished to do and more.

Who am I kidding? A simple attendant/ bodyguard is no romantic match for a Prince. Maybe I'm only imagining the redheaded little miss glancing my direction—following me across the room a time or two. Shirayuki is happily in love with His Highness Prince Zen—Master. The happy glow from her as they walk hand in hand squeezes my heart in a painful vice.

These are the times I question my reason for staying in Wistal castle; why do I torture myself like this? Why…?

"For Shirayuki," I whisper to myself, leaping down from the tree branch I'm occupying.

Prince Izana stomps toward the happy couple, customary stony expression in place. I watch as the two brothers converse. Even yards away, Master can be heard exclaiming in surprise. Prince Izana gestures for his younger brother to follow him. Master Zen glances toward Shirayuki almost in apology, letting go of her hand. The little miss is left standing alone, smile slipping from her face.

Brow furrowed, I stride toward her. "Missy, have a good time?" her smile is back in seconds at seeing me. I try not to let it get to my head. I'm her best friend, of course she's happy to see me… _Sigh._

"It was wonderful Obi," her face said as much. Her eyes kept drifting to the hand Master had just held. Shirayuki might be standing beside me but her thoughts are still far off in town, strolling hand in hand with her Prince Charming. The girl might as well be a million miles away.

"What does His Highness Prince Izana want with Master?"

A troubled look crosses over her face, "Prince Izana requested they talk in the library. It seemed serious."

"Well then, how about we go check it out?" I cock my head after their disappearing figures.

"Obi!" Shirayuki exclaims and I can't help laughing at her scandalous expression. "What if Prince Izana catches us spying?" she's already imagining the horrors, the poor girl.

"We just don't let him see us." I snag her hand before she can protest and drag her into the castle.

"Wait Obi! Whaa-!" Shirayuki nearly trips running through the halls.

"Ssshh." This girl is being way too loud; she could give us away in seconds. We find the library door and I press myself against the door to listen.

Master Zen sounds furious which isn't unusual if you think about how many times His Highness Izana throws things at him that are completely unreasonable. The eldest brother seems to always want to be rid of his younger brother.

It doesn't slip past my notice that every time Master is absent, His Highness passes all his attention on the little miss. Even now I get the feeling he tries to intimidate Shirayuki on a daily basis, getting ridiculously heavy when Master is absent. Needless to say, I don't trust the man.

"What are they saying?" Shirayuki's breath tickles as she whispers into my ear. I involuntarily force away the urge to shiver.

"Pointless arguing."

"About what?" she tries to get closer but can't.

I narrow my eyes in concentration.

"Why are you just now telling me this?!" Master's voice hitches in outrage.

"I had this arranged for a while now, Zen," His Highness Izana says in a flat tone.

"You—" Master begins but I don't get to hear the rest of it. Shirayuki takes that moment to pitch forward.

"Aee!" Missy gives a small squeak as she smacks against my back unable to keep her balance from straining to hear. The voices on the other side at once fall short as I whack hard into the door. Both of us freeze like statues as footsteps come closer and closer.

 _Oh no…_

At the last second I yank little miss behind the door where we flatten ourselves to the wall. The footfall pattern belongs to Prince Izana and if he finds us we're in for it.

The door opens wide nearly hitting us in the process. Flinching, Shirayuki stays perfectly silent. If we weren't in such a situation I'd applaud her for it.

Prince Izana makes a confused sounding grunt of irritation, slamming the door back shut; lock clicking in place. _Does he really think it can keep me out?_

"That was too close. We shouldn't be here." Shirayuki pulls on my arm, less than thrilled to have almost been caught; always preferring to be on the safe side of things. I'm more than certain I've given her a few heart attacks over the times I've spent assigned as her guard. The poor little miss really should let go more often.

"Wouldn't you like to find out where Master is going?"

Her head shakes harder than necessary.

I frown in disappointment. "Fine we can wait," I whisper, drawing back from the door with hesitation.

Wherever Miss Shirayuki goes, I go. Simple as that. My curiosity will have to be sated later.

 _Sigh._

 **I haven't yet decided what Zen and Izana are discussing.**


End file.
